Remember the Mornings
by tanzakin
Summary: I don't really know where this story is going. expect the impossible.
1. Chapter 1

Remember the mornings

Lucy looked down at her door nob. She had forgotten the keys inside, and it was locked with her outside. How did she forget her keys? Considering she was a key MAGE, she never forgot her magical ones, yet managed to forget the one she used daily.

Her head slammed into the door. All she wanted to do was sleep right now. Back at the guild, the party she was at left lots of people drunk and worn out. Although Lucy was sober, she was exhausted. The blond was too tired to do anything, too tired to call a spirit. Too tired to walk back to the guild. Too tired to contact her land lady for an extra key.

She flipped over, head still against the door and slid down its smooth surface. Now sitting, Lucy closed her eyes and rubbed her temples with her delicate finger tips. Her legs squeezed together out of habit. Finally she yawned and opened her eyes. Crossing her arms, she looked up at the starry night sky. named the visible constellations and spotted the quarter full moon. she groaned and struggled up.

No, wait, too tired.

Lucy sank further onto the concrete of her front porch. She fought to stay awake but was defeated by her dreams that awaited her. Slowly she shut her eyelids, and only now noticing the chilly night breeze, curled into a tight ball. And fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, lucy awoke in her bed. Wait wasn't she outside? How did she get in here? She looked around her living room for anything that might have brought her inside. The celestial wizard decided it was probably Virgo... Yeah that makes sense. She dropped her head back onto her plush pillows. Moaned and stretched her arms to their extent. Lucy's eyes widened. She looked to her left hand that had felt it. Pink (Salmon!) hair scattered across the pillow next to her. A body figure followed it through the blanket, breathing gently. Even though it had pink hair, Lucy was positive it wasn't Virgo. (Doesn't he snore too?) "KYAA!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs, probably loud enough to wake her entire street. "Get out!" She sat up, pulling the intruder's arm. Unfortunately her hand slipped and the prey got away, leaving her to fall on her back onto the floor. "Ouph!" Her eyes spun and the pink haired man stirred. "Natsu! When did you get... Agh! Never mind." She sat up and brushed herself off. Natsu sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "What's wrong? What happened?" He opened his eyes to Lucy already pacing back and forth, obviously frustrated. He calmed himself. "It's nothing!" She looked at her wall shooting furious laser beams at it. "What do you want for breakfast." (She just asked an intruder what he wanted for breakfast, instead of maybe wondering why he was in bed with her. But hey, that's how they work I guess.) He thought for a moment. "How much bacon do you have." Lucy mentally face palmed herself but settled down. Slowly, but she did. "Enough for two of you," the blonde replied, determined to cure Natsu's hunger. She turned to the place she called her kitchen. Taking out utensils she used for an average breakfast. Natsu fell back on 'his' part of the bed, resuming his sleep. Last nights party was on until late last night. Natsu got buzzed, not entirely drunk. he remembered Gray make a big move on Juvia. He doubted either of them had any recollection of it. Natsu sighed and smiled at the hilarious sight of them stuttering at each other obviously drunk. It was all fun, he spent the majority of it with lisanna and Max. It sorta just ended up that way. They talked about past missions and experiences, the usual. The pinkette recalled Lucy with Erza and Wendy. Probably keeping an eye on Wendy. And Erza keeping company. "Natsu! It's ready when you are," Lucy broke his thoughts. He looked up from his current position. Got to his feet and skipped over to the table excitedly. He skidded to a seat and plopped down in it. Food scattered the table. He guessed Lucy had put in mind his appetite, smart girl. Eggs, potatoes and peppers, toast and obviously bacon all in his portions. "I hope that's enough for you," she giggled to herself, "almost emptied my cubbards." "No no, Lucy. It's plenty." Natsu drooled over the plates of food before him. Admiring how perfectly cooked it was. He feasted roughly on his meal as Lucy delicatly cut her egg with her fork. "Hey, Natsu wheres happy? Why isn't he with you?" She eyed him curiously. "Huh," Natsu stopped scarfing his food down his throat and looked back at her face, "Oh, yeah. Lisanna took him last night. I don't know why he wanted to go with her though." Lucy could have sworn he looked full for a second. But he resumed eating afterwards. "I think it was just for last night." Lucy laughed a second time, "she is like a mother to him, she is kind and caring. Again Like a mother." Remembering her own deceased mother. Natsu ignored her statement and finished the last of his meal. "he thought of you like a mother for a while. I think he's torn on who his family really is." ... "Your a slow eater Lucy, could you go any faster?" He stretched his hands behind his head and smirked, "I wanna get to the guild sometime today you know." Lucy swallowed. She replied angrily, "I'm not a slow eater your just ridiculously fast! And if your in such a hurry go on ahead without me. I'm going to be here a while." She took another bite of bacon. "I'd get lonely along the way," he groaned as he stretched, "I slept good, that bed is comfy." "You slept WITH ME, and MY bed is comfy," Lucy retorted, annoyed. "I'm kinda surprised I didn't hear you snore in the middle of the night. I usually do." She took a few more bites. "So... You have woken up in the middle of the night and have seen me sleeping there... More than once... And you didn't kick me out?" He eyed her suspiciously. "Are you sure your Lucy?" He pushed Lucy panicked at what conclusions he could draw, "EEH? Erm, no no I was just too tired all those times to wake you up and get though the bickering." She quickly finished, "but your snoring really gets me sometimes." He snickered, although he really had no idea what else it could mean. He used to sneak into Erza's "girls only" fairy hills. He didn't know why guys weren't allowed in there too. "I try," was all he replied. They (she) ate and joked for the next minute and a half before Lucy finished. She honestly didn't believe he would wait so long for her to finish (yea, just thirty seconds might have made him crack!) Lucy giggled as she locked her door behind her, noticed by Natsu. He would use the window again tonight. "You should get to the guild Natsu, Gray could be fighting Erza and you're missing out on that!" She announced. "NNNNNOOOOOOO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran down her street heading towards the guild... Then Lucy opened the door back up and stepped inside. He fell for it, she needed to get rid of him. The Mage undressed and turned the water on to her tub. As she was looking For a new outfit for the day she remembered her window. She wrapped the towel tighter around her figure. Her window was Unlocked and totally exposed to Natsu. Lucy shuffled over and locked it as fast as possible. Taking a good look to make sure her team wasn't there. She sighed, being relieved of the stress that was Natsu. She turned back to her bathroom where a relaxing bath awaited her skin. Then she looked at her couch. ... ... "Hey, what's taking you so long!" "KYAA!"


End file.
